A Story to a new ending
by NaiveOrchrids
Summary: A mystrious love, from one of the Winchesters past, ends up to be some pretty bad shit.This my first story so please review so I can fix it to make it better. Warning Wincest, MPreg
1. Chapter 1

"You honestly think you can just walk awy from this like nothing happened!" She screamed in the driction, of were he was standing.

"Ya, actually, thats what I was kind of hopin for." He said as turned to face her, with that stupid grin that she always hated.

"No! You can't mean that. You can't FUCKING mean that." She said with extreme emfisies(sp) on 'FUCKING'.

He just smiled. Fuck thats all he did lately was smile. Fuck she hated it so much. Not the fact that he was happy, but the fact that he was happy leaving her baterd, bloodyed, and dameged. Why could'nt she this coming, she'd seen everything else, but not this.

"Look, I'm sorry you're hurting, and I'm sorry I can't fix that. But right now I need to go, get out of here before I lose whatever little mind I have left." He said, before he grabbed her and kissed her, for what would probablly be the last time he ever touch,feel,smell,hear, and even see her. As soon as there lips parted it seemed like a meer second, that's all, for him to grab his bag and walk out the front door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Presant Day

"Dean, hurry up! Lets go!" Sam had yelled from the door, of the resent motel room they had been staying in, to the bathroom.

"Shut Up Sam. You're not the one with the extreme hang over!" Dean had yelled back to the waiting, unpasiently, younger one.

"Ya, well, my ass is killing me! Now suck it up princess, and lets get a move on.!" Sam yelled back as he rubbed his wound. The wound that he had wanted for such a long time, that he had bagged for.

_"Come on Dean, just once, I need to feel you in me, I need to feel your hot, gorgous body, against mine. Right here, RIGHT now!"_ Sam thought back on last nights rompe and how much he had missed the pleasure and the pain.

Sam couldn't no he wouldn't wait any longer standing in the door way. Sam walked, so quitly, Dean didn't even hear him come into the bathroom.

"Fuck youre beautiful!" Sam said as kissed the side of Deans neck. "One more time before we leave please!" Sam bagged in between kisses.

"No Sammy, we've got to..." Dean started but couldn't resit to soft touch of his brothers lips. "Oh God, I love you so much." Dean moaned.

"I love you more." Sam said looking at his brother with mischivious grin on his face.

Before Sam can even get his shirt off, his head felt like it was going to splet open. _"No, not now" _he curesed his gift, as he squinted to focus.

The pain on his face was not over looked by Dean, _"How could he be in pain, we havn't even began yet..."_ his thought was cut short by Sam aganizing scream of pain. Dean instinly kick into 'Big Brother Mode'.

"What? What is it Sammy?" He asked, with a worryed look across his face.

"AH. I think it's a..." Sam was cut off by the darkness, by the pain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's Vision

"Dean is only going to hurt you. You know I never will, ever." She whisper her venom into his ear.

"Dean would never hurt me, not in the way you want me to hurt him in!" Sam said with his own venom.

"Oh Sammy," She said shaking her head "He all ready has."

"No! He would never." He couldn't continue, because as he screamed she had thrown do at least fifty, maybe more, increminating photos.

"No." He screamed. One single tear rolled down his face landing on the picture he was holding.

"Know what about my offer." She said with a smirk. The quote and the look remind Sam of Dean so much it hurt.

She flinched as Sam rose from his chair, and rushed her. Throwing her against the wall, placing numerous on her exposed neck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean had gotten Sam out the extremly small bathroom and onto the bed.

"Come on Sammy, lets go. Back to reality now." Dean whispered into Sams ears. It was no use. Sam was to far into the vesion to wake up in a instent. So Dean decided to go and take a drive. But just as he went to get up, Sam lurched forward, as he did so he rolled, he rolled himself right off the bed.

"Sam!" Dean said as he jumped the single bed to were his barly consious brother lay, on his face.

"Are ok buddy?" Dean asked with concern in his eyes.

"Get away from me Dean. I'm fine! But you won't be." Sams words catching Dean offgaurd for any kind of attack. Sam reached back and elbowed Dean right in the lower abdomen.

"What the FUCK!" Dean screamed, as he fell backward, giving Sam the oppertunity he need.

"Sam, what the hell..." Dean was cut off as Sam slamed his beautiful lips to Deans. Sam pulled back with the stupidest grin spread across his face.

"Oh, thats how you want to play, is it." Dean said as he cocked his eye brow. The way he did it always sent shivers down Sams spine, like electricity.

Sam whipped his shirt off, and continued to rape his brothers mouth. Sitting up right he pulled on Deans belt buckle, he was going to get his way, he always did. As they both stud Dean riped his shirt of his back, and he teasingly undid his belt buckle so slowly you would have swearn time had stoped. But Sam was not willing to wait on his brother so, he ripped Dean's hands away and undid it himself. Dean was now lying on top of Sam visiously attacking his neck.

"Sam." Dean moaned over and over again. _Thurst. SAM. Thrust. SAM. Thurst. SAM!_ As soon as he new he wasn't hurting Sammy he began to rcok. Back and forth. The moment Sam moaned _'DEAN'_ he came so hard it almost hurt, hell it would of hurt if it wasn't for the extreme pleasure he was feeling. Then he collapsed next to his brother.

"FUCK. You're good!" Sam almost screamed, at the eminse pleasure he had just exprienced.

Dean grinned as he said "Dude, I now!" Then he rolled, going to get up so he could get dressed, again.

Sam just lyed there, smilling. "Fuck. You're gorgous."

"It's not going to work this time smart ass." Dean answered with a smile of his own.

"I'm not getting dressed!" Sam answered stubbornly.

"Fine then I'll dress you myself." Dean said smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you get under his skin?" He asked.

"Did I get under his skin? I;m insullted! Ofcourse I got under his skin, lord nows he got in mine." She said with a cold shiver and a cocky smile.

"So the job is donw then?" He asked her again.

"We'll fined out now won't we." She answered again with the same grin.

"Just remember, you have to get him in reality, which has proved to be harder then it looks." He said, like an old wise man.

"Remember who you're talking to, old man! I had the eldest at my finger tips! I'm sure the younger one will come just as willingly." She answered as she plastered the most suddestic smile the old man had ever seen.

"Dean! Stop it you're tickling me!" Sam yelled, as he rolled around trying to get away from his brothers strong grip.

"To bad Sammy, we've got a job to do. And unfortunatly that means you have to were clothing." Dean said with all most a frown, but a cocky smile spread it'self before it could apere.

_'Lord knows how much I'd rather see you naked!' _ Dean though silently to himself.

"Dean..." Sam started but went limp before he could finish.

Dean froze for only a moment before he ran to the head of the bed. They ofcoure had been on Deans bed, but he had forgotten about his safty blanket. As he layed eyes on the blood pooling from the middle of Sams back.

'_Oh my god. I killed my brother with my own protection!'_

"Dean..." A low moan came from Sam's mouth. "Hospital...please..." Sam barly made out.

"Hospital! YEAH! Good Idea Sammy." Dean Said aloud. _'But how am I going to move you with out moving the knife? If I take it out I rsk paralizing you for good, if you're not already.'_ Dean thought to himself. The knife he cept under his pillow had come lose in the sex and the tickle match, and ofcourse lodging it's self squar in the middle of Sammies back.

"Just hang on Sammy, I'm goona call for the paramedics. Okay, just hand on." Dean said trying so hard to be strong.

As soon as he got off the phone, he practically ran back to the bed. The pale expretionless look on Sam's face made Dean panic even more. The look in his eyes made Dean stop breathing. '_You have got to kinding me! He can't be having...OH FUCK' _ Deans leg shot him straight up and over to the door. _'This is **NOT** good, he has a knife lodge in his back, and his having vision.'_ Dean thought as the parmedics rushed to bleeding, barly breathing body infront of them.

"Sir what happened here?" One of the paramedics asked Dean.

Um think Dean, think. "He past out last night, and I found him like this when I got out of the shower." Dean said, pourd of the fact that they belived his pathetic atempt at a lie.

Dean sat and waited in the wiating room for what seemed an eternaty, but was really only three hours, when finally the docotr operating on Sam apeared. He was a bloody mess, like letarlly. He could only look and the blood spatter on the man infront of him. '_How could there be that much blood? Enless something went wrong...No Dean you can't think that way!'_ Dean scouled himself.

"Mr. Gorden?" The doctor called, and Dean stode at his full six foot one height.

The height of the man made the doctor intemdatly inch his way over.

"Tell me Doc, is he gonna be okay? Is he gonna live?" Dean ask frantically.

"Please, Mr. Gorden just come down. Your friend is goin to be just fine. But I will worn you now, he may suffer from temperay ambnetion." The Doctor said slowly.

"Oh, will the important part is his going to be ok." Dean said more for himself then anything. "Can I see him?"


	3. Chapter 3

The site that was brought to Dean was an unexpected one. Sam was hocked up to some many different machines, but he actually looked at peace for once. Dean walked over to the side on the bed, pulling a chair over, and sat down. His hand swat for the comfort of his brothers, even though the hand he found was cold and clammy. But either way it was comforting to now that Sam was still there.

Dean sat in that chair for over three hours before Sam woke up.

"Dean?'' Sam practicually whispering it, his throat was so dry.

"Hey Sammy. How ya feeling?" Dean asked in a soft controlled voice.

"Where am I?" Sam answered, dancing around the quistion. Even though Dean saw right through this he ignored it for now.

"Sammy, you're in a hospital. You remember when you always said it was dangerous to sleep with a knife? Well, I guess you were right. My knife slid from under my pillow and dicided to lodge it's self in you're back. Man it scared the crap out of me." Dean answered on the brink of tears.

"Okay, so then were's Dad, I mean like...Hey wait what was I doing on your bed? Where's Jessica, she most be horrifide!" Sam answered trying to get out of the bed. But Dean held him there, a look of mear horror writen across it.

"Sammy...You don't remember?" Dean asked, his heart breaking at the realiztion that Sammy would have to here the worst news in the world twice in a life time.

"Dean, what? You're scarying me."

"Sammy...I'm so sorry but...Jess and Dad are both dead." Dean answered with his head down.

"WHAT! NO I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! THIS IS JUST A NOTHER ONE OF MY FUCKED UP NIGHTMARES!" Sam protested.

"Sammy, please settle down, before you pop something." Dean pleaded with Sam.

"Why was _I _in _your _bed?"Sam asked after a few deep breaths.

Thats it, that was Deans breaking point. His body raged as fell against the bed, eyes flodding. His heart felt like it was going to explode.

"Dean answer the quistion!" Sam ordered, his face was hard like stone and his eyes glassed over like ice. Sam knew the answer to his quistion, but he couldn't face the answer, the answer so to horrif and disturbing.

"Sam, I love you. I didn't want anyone to hurt you, but look at me, I've gone and tore you right down the center." Dean sobed.

"Dean, are we...I mean do we... FUCK! ARE WE FUCKING?" Sam finally spat out.

"Yes." Dean whispered so that Sam barlly heard it himself. "Yes Sammy, we fuck. We fucked all night long. And most of the morning. _AND_ you fucking liked it! So don't you dare tell me you would never do that."

_"Dean I would never denie that. God I've want that for so long. Even when I was with Jess, that all I could think about. But you're my brother." Sam whispered nowing full and well the old lady in the other bed was listening._

_"Sam you can't fight youre feelings. You just can't. Like it's killing me that I can't just fucking stradle you right here and now. Thats how much I love you!" Dean ashured Sam._

_Sam could his dick twitch as the mear thought of his gorgous brothers naked body fucking. "Do it!" Sam whispered "Do it Dean fuck me right here, right now!" Sam ordered._

_"Dean just sat there and looked like he'd seen a ghoust. "Sammy I'm not going to fuck you in the middle of a hospital. Maybe when you get out I'll give a nice masuage and a blow. But not now." Dean answered just as sturn. Sam looked at Dean with those big puppy dog eyes, and frowned._

Dean snapped out of his alternet world as the door slammed shut and all he now was that Sammy was pissed!

"What the fuck have I done?" Dean questioned himself.

* * *

Okay ya I know it was short and boring but trust me on this when I say it's important to the whole story. Even though it's boring. Review pretty please and maybe I'll have I nice little treat for ya'll! 


	4. Chapter 4

A week had gone by and the hospital finally let Sam go home, or back to the motel room. Sam still couldn't remember shit, which was frustrating enough, but Dean had decided to dissappeare for three days.

"There you go Mr. Winchester. Now get plenty of rest and come in for a check up in about two weeks." The doctor said to Sam "Do you have anyone coming to get you or shall we call you a cab?"

"No I'll be fine, I'm sure Dean will be here soon." Sam said trying to confice himself and the doctor. And sure enough five seconds later a very hungover Dean Winchester stumbled into the hospital room.

"Hey Sammy, ready to go?" Dean asked as loud as humanly possible, or at least as humaly possible for someone who was suffering from a swollen cock and a pounding head.

"Yup. Sure am!" Sam said enthusiasticly.

"Alright! Lets get the hell out of here then." Dean said with a small smile at Sam, then to the doctor who was still standing there.

* * *

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Back In The Motel Room/////////////////////////////////

* * *

"Hey Dean I'm gonna go get some drinks. You're welcome to come if you like." Sam yelled into the bathroom.

"What, you just got out the fucking hospital! Your not going anywhere!" Dean yelled as he wiped the door open. But there was no Sam, just a small note on the table.

"Sammy you suck at running away." Dean said to himself, as he picked up the note.

The note read : _Dear Dean, I'm goin out for a bit. I won't be back till morning._

_ Sammy_

"Well that little bastard! He's gonna have sex." Deans heart came plummeting to earth from it's cloud, as he read the note.

* * *

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\At The Bar////////////////////////////////////////

* * *

"What can I get you?" The bar tender asked him.

"Um a beer please, and a double shot of whiskey. Keep the whiskeys coming." Sam instructed.

The bar tender nodded her head and went to get his beer and whiskey.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A small red headed women asked.

"No." Sam answered flatly not even looking at her.

"Do you mind if I sit there then?" She asked again.

"No, I don't mind at all. Actually I think I could use some company." Sam said as he turned around to look at her.

"The names Jack." She offered flatly.

"Sam. So you from around here?" He asked necking his beer.

"Nope. Could I get a scotch neat. Keep them coming." She answered.

"So were _are_ you from?" Sam asked.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." Jack answered with a cocky smirk. The smirk remind Sam of Dean, some much that it hurt. "You from here?"

"No. I'm just working a job here with my brother." Sam said, not sure if he'd said to much or not.

"What kind of job?" She asked.

"Well if I told you, then I'd have to kill you." Sam answered with his own smirk.

"You have beautiful eyes." She said, randomly.

"You have a beautiful mouth." Sam replyed. He had finished his first whiskey and was eyeing yup the second one.

"You should slow down there tigger. Or I may have to take you home with me." She said working on her thrid scotch.

"Why not." He answered looking her up and down.

"You now were the motel is?" She asked but didn't wait for an answer "Go to room 13, far left. Meet me there in half an hour." She taunted as she pounded back another scotch, then she payed and sontered to the door. Turning to look at Sam before she left.

"Fuck..." Sam said to himself as he pounded the rest of the whiskeys, then stumbled to the door. He left with out even paying, but it didn't seem important, the only thing that seemed important was fucking that fine little lady.

* * *

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\In room 13///////////////////////////////////////////

* * *

"Is he coming?" A voice came from the shadows.

"Again! I feel insaulted. Ofcourse his coming!" She answered.

"Just get it done. Remember you're saving the world." The voice said.

"To bad it wasn't the older one though. Just imagen how powerful it would be." She said, poundering.

"Yeah, hate to dissappoint but it's not." The voice scoulded

"Hey who's complaining. The kids fucking hot too. A little fucked up but, **_FINE! _**And god those legs, they just...swollos hard...Go on forever." She said trying hard not to droll.

Then a loud pound came from the door.

"Get out of here." She whispered to the shadow.

"Just do it." He answered before dissappearing.

She was shocked to see that it was not the Winchster she expicting.

**"HOLLY FUCK! JACK!?"** Dean practiclly yelled.

**"DEAN FUCKING WINCHESTER!"** She replyed back.

* * *

Okay ladies and gentle men, hope that chapter was better for you. I hope my grammeres better this time I read over it a couple of time and even used a manual dictionary for it so. Any type of review is very welcome. 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay i don't own anything but Jack and the old man, and the bar tender. So don't sue.

* * *

"You can't be here. You'll ruin everything!" She said trying to push him out the door.

"Why? What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?" He said with a worryed look on his face.

"Look Dean I don't have time for this right know, I'll meet you at the bar in three hours okay." She said then slammed the door in his face.

* * *

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Back to Sam/////////////////////////

* * *

Sam staggered all over the side of the road. He'd fallen twice and was gunnin for a third. He had finally reached the motel to see his brother walking back to there room.

_'Oh Fuck, our room is right next door to hers!'_ Sam whispered to him self. Sam jogged as fast as his drunk ass would take him to her.

As the door swung open he pined her to the wall and attcked her lips, with a passion it could have started a fire.

"Sam...wait." She moaned out.

"Never." He answered. Slamming the door behind him. Then he once again took up the malichous attack on her neck. As Sam was busy with her neck, she started to strip the both of them down. Sam had his pants have way down, to about his knees, picking her up to his height, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her, hard, against the the wall. Making poor Dean, in the other room, jump. There moans could be heard by all, through out the whole motel.

"Fuck...Dean...yes" Sam moaned as he quickened his pace.

"Oh Sam...wait WHAT!" She screamed, but didn't care, for her plan was working out the way she wanted it too.

"Shut up. I..."

"Yes." They both screamed together as Sam came hard into her.

"Sam who do you love most in you're life?"

"Dean, oh my god, what have I done. I love Dean more then life itself!" Sam said pulling his pants back up.

"Go show him Sam. Go fuck his mind, fuck him just like you fucked me." She said pushing him out the door.

As Sam bursted into the room, that he and Dean were sharing, he was met by a very furrious Dean.

"Dean I now you're pissed, but I remember now." Sam started before Dean through the lamp at him.

"You what? Did you just say you remember? And you still fucked that slut!" Dean said in angryer now then he was before.

"No. Dean please, I remembered after. You've got to belive me on this. Please." Sam bagged giving Dean those big puppy dog eyes. "Dean please, let me make it up to you." He gave Dean a cheecky little smile.

"How do I know you won't go running back to her? How do I know I can trust you?" Dean spat out as his anger re-surfaced.

"Because Dean, it's me Sammy. And I would never porpuslly try to hurt you, ever." Sam tryed to stand strait up from the protective stance that he had taken after he entered the room.

"Sammy." Dean said as he ran to him, ingulfing Sams lips with his own.

"Dean I'm so sorry." Sam tryed.

"Sam, shut up and get on the bed, naked." Dean answered, now with his own cheecky grin.

"Yes Sir!" Sam answered stripping, down to nothingness.

As Sam stripped down, Dean was instenly turned on. This was gonna be good, he'd had to wiat a week or so to fuck his brother, he was gonna make it last.

"Sammy, do you love me?" Dean asked him before he could do anything.

"Yes, with every fiber of me. I love you so much I'd get you're name tatooed on my dick! Speaking of with you wanna do something with?" He asked pointing down at his very hard cock. As Sam had been talking Dean had taken the libarty of undressing himself, revealing his own very happy member.

"We may have to do that." Dean said leaning into Sam kissing him along the calor bone, why he grinded into Sam.

"Fuck Dean...Stop...stop teasing..." Sam moaned out.

"Nope...This is...you're punishment." Dean answered between kiss.

Sam couldn't help but moan a laugh out. Dean could of totally cum right then and there, but held it together for more fun.

"Why don't you whip me while you're at it then?" Sam asked grinding right along with Dean.

"Don't have, belive me you would have known if we did." Dean said grinning. "Roll over, bitch."

Sam just smilled and did as he was told. When he did so Dean was reminded of what had taken his brother from him, for a week. Dean didn't care he just wanted to feel his brother around him, he needed to feel him. He could feel the same need from Sam, so with out a hesitation he intered Sam a little, wincing at the pain he so depratly needed. The pain that Sam felt was over powered by need and want and love, for the touch of his elder brother.

Dean entered more and more each time, thrusting a little harder everytime, then the name game began. "Dean!" "Sammy" "Dean" "Sammy" It continued like that til Dean couldn't take and longer and needs and wants over powered him, as he came deep and fast into Sammy.

As they lay there intwined in each other Sam had the strangest feeling that this wasn't over and something big was just around the corner.

"We good, Dean?" Sam asked ignoring the gut feeling he had.

"Yeah. We're really good." Dean answered, smilling into Sam's chest. "Now go to sleep, we're taking of in the morning."

* * *

Okay so I finally updated it. Sorry it took me so freaking long, but I've been so busy and I've had terible writers block on this one, so I hope ypu like it and yes this chapter has point other then a lot of sex. And I've made some changes to the story outline so if you dodn't like MPreg, then to bad, if you don't but you like the story tell me and I'll try and re-write the next few chapters for you. Anyway as always ity's been a pleasure. XP 


	6. Chapter 6

She sat in the middle of the penticle, chanting over and over, nsync with the banging of the bed in the other room. Now all she had to do was wait. Wait and see if the spell took hold, and she prayed for the sake of the world that it did.

A mounth and a half later.

Sam woke to the disgusting taste in his mouth. _'Oh God! Not agian, that got to be a week straight.'_ He thought to himself as he quitly rushed to the bathroom, but no mater how quite he was Dean always woke to the sound of him heeving, fucking dry heevs too.

"Sam, Dude maybe we should take you to a doctor?" Dean questioned, he was worryed. His brother was never sick, and now all of a sudden he was throwing up, but only in the... "Oh Fuck!" Dean whispered loader then he ment too.

"What you gonna puke now, too?" Sam questioned looking over at Dean.

"Dude, what all did you drink that night?" Dean questioned.

"What? I don't know I think it was whiskey. Why does that matter?" Sam asked.

"Did Jack come and visit you? At the bar that is." Dean asked, trying to put the missing pieces of the puzzle in there places.

"Um, yeah. I guess she did. Dude she can drink." Sam said scratching his head. "Why do you want to know?"

"Did she give you anything? Like a pill or slipp something in to you'r drink?" Dean asked, his worry was now showing on his face.

"No. But she gave me a piece of gum." Sam answered, he was starting to get scared. "Dean what. Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Sam she's a witch. I think she put a spell on us. I think you might be..." Dean couldn't find the right words, but Sam could figure it out.

"You think she put a spell on us, to IMPREGNATE ME!" Sam said eyes wide, arms flaling.

"It would explain everything. The throwing up, the hot flashes, the mood swings. I mean dude, I gotta call her." Dean answered searching for his phone.

"Fucking right you have to call her! What if I am? How the FUCK am I supposed to push out a fucking kid!" Sam was freaking out, he couldn't controll anything and god he had to pee!

"JACK!" Dean screamed into his phone.

"Ok, before you spaz at least let me explain." She said indeffence.

"NO! You tell me right fucking now how to fix this!" Dean screamed.

"Aww, is Dean-o not ready to be a daddy?" She said in a mocking voice.

"What?" Dean asked, just about dropping the phone.

"Thats right Dean. You and Sam are going to be proud parents. Oh and suggest you get Sam to me so I can atleast examine him. You know so he and the BABY are alright." She said with a smile on her face. The spell had worked.

"And why would I do that?" Dean asked, becoming very frusrated.

"Well un-less you want Sam to die. Casue thats what will happen, when He goes to give birth. The child will die, and spread toxins through out Sam's un-naturaly long body. Causing him to become ill, and eventually die. Now we don't want that to happen now do we?" She asked, in the most serious voice she had.

"Fuck, I don't know what I ever did to deserve the evilness of which is you!" Dean spatt venom dripping from his lips.

"Dean I'm just trying to my job! If you don't like me thats fine! But don't you dare call me EVIL, you sick son-of-a-bitch!" She yelled, losing her cool for the moment.

"What the FUCK job are you trying to do, exactly?" Dean questioned, he stod to go check on his brother. Still holding the phone.

"Protect the last remaining Winchesters! And to make sure that you two are not the last of the line!" She said, eyes widing. She could here Sam vometing on the other end. _'Pour kid, morning sickness sucks!'_ She though to herself.

"Fine. Where the fuck are you?" Dean asked, finally giving in.

"Wawaness, Manitoba Canada. I'll be here for a godd nother four to six days. Seven at the most."

"I'll call yoiu when we get to the border. It might take me a few days to get there." Dean answered end the call, and putting all his itention back to his baby brother.

"Are you okay for a few hours?" Dean asked.

"Ya, what did she say?" Sam asked just about to brush his teeth.

"You are!" Dean exclaimed, he just could hide the fact that they were going to be parents. He was gladded, he and Sam were going to have a child, together!

"Why are you so damn excited? Arn't you totally pissed?" Sam asked. The guilt that Dean wasn't the father taking over.

"Nope! You wanna know why?" He asked as the biggest grin spread across his face "Cause you are going to make the best mother in the world! And as for me, if you thought I was protective of you, well kiddo, just image me with my own kids?"

"You'r the..." Sam was cut off as Dean pressed his lips to Sams.

"Yepperz. Looks like we're gonna be parents!" Dean said touching Sam's stomach. He was so excited, but Sam was scared.

* * *

Okay there the sixth chapter. I'm not sure where I'm goin with this story anymore so It may take awhile. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Arn't you excited?" Dean asked. They had been driving for half the day now, and most of it had been in an accourd silence. 

"HuH? Oh Ya I guess. It's just... really weird to me still." Sam answered, rubbing his stomach. "I don't know bout you, but it's all happening so fast to me."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, worry showing in his voice and and face. "You're okay right?"

"Ya just, It seems like I'm more a long then I should be." Sam answered stairing out the window. "O god, how wrong did that sentence sound?'

"Well, maybe it is because it's not natural. You know like because it's supernatural. Or maybe you're having twins!" Dean's face let up at the thought.

"Dude, I though you hated kids?" Sam said, with a look of otter shock plastered on his face.

"I did. But just the thought of the person that I love the most, more then me, carring me child. I don't know..." Dean just couldn't find the words to countinue.

"It's somethin else. I can tell you that right know." Sam said turning to look a Dean. "Dude, I have now idea how girls can put up with this for nine months!"

"Well, if you go the full nine months. You'll find out." Dean said grabbing Sammies hand. "Dude, what the hell. You'r freezing!"

"I'm fine. I think I'm just gonna take a nap." Sam answered, yawnning.

* * *

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Wawanessa Manitoba Canada/////////////////////////////////

* * *

"Took you long enough." Jack answered, as she opened the door.

"HA! Well we were down in middle of texas, so ya know." Dean said walking through the door.

"Well, how are you feeling Sam?" Looking at him, you'de have sworen he was at least five months not two.

"I feel the exact why I look! VERY PREGANT!" He said, raising his voice.

"Mood swings. He gets so pretty bad ones too." Dean said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Okay, lets take a look, shall we." She said pulling the ultra sound machine over. "OH!"

"What? Is there something wrong with the baby, or is it Sammy?" Dean said, his face dropping, from worry.

"No, no. Nothing like that everything looks to be fine. It's will, it just can't be, can it?" She said listening even more carful and looking harder. "Well, I'll be damned!"

"What! What is going on?" Sam asked.

"Well boy's, looks like twins!"

* * *

Hey ya'll, hope you all had a great thanksgiving. And those of you who are canadian hope you all had a great day anyway here's the next chapter. 


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own, you don't sue.

* * *

-:- Chapter Eight -:- TWINS! -:-

* * *

"Are you sure?" Dean asked, light beaming from him.

"Yup, sure am. Would you like to listen?" She asked Dean.

"FUCK YEAH!" Dean screamed, excitment dripping from his words.

"Sammy, I'm so jealous of you at the moment!" Dean said as he listened.

"T- Twins? Oh my god, oh my god." Was all Sam could say.

"Sam, I hate to ask you this but, no actually I'm not asking I'm telling you, if you want to grow old with this kids then you **HAVE** to stop hunting for the next couple of months." Jack ordered.

"No, I can't just stop. There are people out there who need help, who need protection!" Sam argued.

"I'm shocked! You quit before, you quit because you wanted normal. And now that you are going to have children you want to go and kill them?" she asked accusingly.

"Yeah Sammy, dude what gives? You been acting weird latly and I want to know why. I thought you'd be the happy one, bout having kids and shit, not me." Dean said very confussed.

"Don't you find this at all a little weird? I mine come on Dean, I'M FUCKING KNOCKED UP! BY MY BROTHER!" Sam screamed.

"Jeez Sam, you wanna speak up I don't think the dead heard you!" Jack spazed.

Dean just stud there in shock. Sam had never act out like that, ever! It was scaring the living crap out of him.

"Dean don't look at me like that. I didn't mean it like that, I just..." But Sam gave up when he realized he wasn't getting anywhere with in-transed Dean.

"Jack do you think you could give us a minute?" Dean asked looking at her.

"Yeah. Just call me when you're done, I've got some erans to run so." She said grabbing her coat from the hanger and walking out the door.

"Sammy do you still love me?" Dean asked a tear rolling down his face.

"Ofcourse I do. Dean what would give you that idea?" Sam asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you don't want to have my children!" Dean answered venom dripping from his lips.

"Dean don't okay. Don't you dare ever think that. I do love you, and I do want to have these kids...It's just so weird!" Sam said, wicing at the end of weird.

"What. Oh god are you okay Sammy?" Dean said, slipping into over protictive brother/lover mode.

"Yeah. Just a kidney shot." Sam said grabbing Deans hand. "Do you feel that?"

"Oh my god. What have we done. These kids are gonna be so cool and smart asses to boot!"

* * *

Okay ladies and gentelman, we have just hit the tip of the ice birg. Theres so much more pain coming it's almost sad. 


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own, you don't sue.

* * *

-:-Chapter Nine -:-

* * *

"So how long well I have to carry?" Sam asked.

"Um well since it's supernarural, you should be expecting in the next few monnths or so." She answered him.

"A FEW MONTHS!" Dean screamed, totally excited.

"Yup. You two are going to have a couple of hell raisers on your hands you know that right."

"There my kids arn't they." Dean answered sarcastically.

"Damn rights. I wouldn't have it any other way." Sam answered, coming around to the idea of kids.

"Glad to see you're in a better mood about this." She said to Sam.

"Yup. Um do you think I could take a nap?" Sam asked, blushing a little.

"Ofcourse, my rooms just up the stairs and to the right." She said pointing to the stairs.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Dean asked after Sam left.

"Sure is. Just like his big brother." She said with a small smile "So Dean how have you been?"

"Awesome, considring I get to sleep with that every night. You, I mean the last time I saw you you looked like you were going to start a murderous rampage." Dean said laughing a little.

"Haha, very funny. I've been better, working this job had been so fucking stresful!" She told him. "You and Sam seem very happy, together."

"I really couldn't imagen myself with anyone other than Sam, no offense. But he just you know, gets me, I guess" Dean tryed to explain.

"None taken. I totally get it dude. You and Sam were matched to be together before you where even born." She spoke showing her wisdom.

"DEAN!" Came a heartwrenching scream.

Dean bolt up the stairs, two at a time.

"Sammy open the door!" Dean screamed as he tried to open it. _'Fuck it!'_ He thought as he kicked the door in.

"Dean..." Sam whimpered.

"Shhhhh. Baby I'm right here. Nothing bad is gonna happen Sam." He said as he rapped he's arms around Sam.

"God Dean it was affel. _The Demon_ tryed to take our little girl." Sam cryed into Deans chest.

"Don't worry Sammy. I won't let him take anything else from us, do you understand me. He will never take anything more from us!" Dean tryed to re-assure Sam.

* * *

I hope it wasn't to short. Reviews please gives puppy dog eyes 


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

-:-Chapter Ten-:-

* * *

Dean sat there and rocked Sammy back to sleep. He should have figured that all those fucking hormones would send Sams psychic abbilities into overdrive. He couldn't help but feel bad, for this was the only thing that he couldn't protect him from. He couldn't protect the three most improtant things in Deans life right now, and that killed him.

"Did you know?" Dean whispered, venom seeping from his lips.

"No Dean. I had know idea this would happen. It'll get easyer as they progress. But it's gonna be hard, I know you arn't going to like this but I suggest that you stay here for the next few weeks. Just so I can keep an eye on everything."

"No. No fucking way. I would trust my ass over you any day." Dean spoke a little to loadly.

"Dean..." Sam whispered. "Dean please, lets just stay here. For their sakes." Sam pleaded.

"If you want to. But I swear you try anything stupid or 'witchy' I'll rip your head off and sow it to your ass! You hear me!" Dean stated, protective instics kicking into action.

"Right now, nothing is more important to me then the saftly of Sam! Why the fuck would I risk my ass to kill his?"

"Because, you think I'd forget? Thats how you work! Thats what you are, you always were and always will." Dean exhaled.

"Whatever." She answered rolling her eyes. "You're not making anyscence."

"I am making perfect scence you pathectic liitle whore!" Dean screamed leaving Sams side. A small whimper excaped his lips.

"To yourself maybe but to the rest of us its complete nonscences!"

"You want to know why I left you. Because I over heard you taking to the fucking shadow of yours."

"Ya if you hadn't of left that would be you right there and Sam. It would be you caring those kids not SAM!" She screamed "Sam look at me!" She screamed running past Dean. Her medical skills in overdrive.

"Whats wrong with him?" Dean screamed. The pain, gripping his heart, squeezing it tight.

* * *

So sorry it tock so long, I've had some serious issues to deal with latly, so again sorry! 


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own, you don't sue.

* * *

-:- Chapter Eleven-:- Labour pains -:-

* * *

"Whats wrong with him?" Dean screamed at her again.

"Dean calm the fuck down! I need you to be calm."

"Why?"

"I think he's in labour." She deadpanned.

"What, no. It's to soon." Dean panicked.

"Dean please, I need you to go and get me some stuff from down stairs."

"Like what?"

"Towels, hot water, a knife, scissors, and a needle and thread." She spoke as Dean walked out the door.

A sharp pain rocketed itself through Sam's entire body. Pulling him out of the unconscious abyss, with a agonizing scream.

"Sam, where does it hurt, honey?" She asked calmly.

"Everywhere. Mostly in the lower stomach." He breathed out. Trying to hide the pain.

"Sam, you're in labour. You're aloud to show how much pain you're in. It doesn't help you in the long run." She chuckled as she got a small smile out of him.

"okay I got everything." Dean spoke as he ran back through the door.

"Great." She spoke then took a long calming sigh "Okay Sam, I have to cut you're lower stomach open to get them out. You may feel a little prick but after that you won't feel anything."

"No. I want to feel everything." Sam argued.

"Are you crazy. The slightest flinch and I could kill all three of you. I AM NOT taking that chance!" She spoke as she lowered the knife.

"Why can't he feel anything?" Dean asked sitting on the other side of Sam, grasping his hand with everything he has.

"I'm absorbing the pain through my own body." She said finishing the cut.

"You'd do that for me?" Sam asked on the brink of tears.

"Sam, for the next two years it's my job to watch out for all four of you. So yes I would do that for you."

"Okay enough with damn chick-flick moments. Lets see what we have here." She said pulling out one "It's a...BOY!"

"A boy!" Dean screamed "We have a boy. Sammy, it's a boy!"

"A boy." Sam chuckled with the stupidest smile on his face.

"And you also have a... GIRL!"

"A boy and a girl." Sam said relaxing. for once in the past few months.

* * *

Okay so that was like the cheesiest chapter I've ever written. But hey a little cheese ain't so bad? Anyway the ball really gets going next chapter. Will the twins survive? I don't know? Reviews please, as always they are all very welcome. 


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own, you don't sue.

* * *

Sam and Dean sat side by side holding there beautiful newborns. Dean sat holding the boy.

"So what are we going to name them?" Dean asked, staring at Sam.

"Um... I was thinking Diana Mary and Robert Jonathan?" Sam offered.

"Hmm I wonder where Diana came from?" Dean asked cockily.

Sam just blushed.

"I think Samantha Mary sounds better." Dean chuckled " But I like Robert Jonathan. Little Robbie."

"Well we are not naming her Samantha, that would just be to confusing." Sam commented as she opened her eyes to stair into his. "Jewel Samantha-Mary?"

"I like it. Sammy, Dean, baby Robbie and baby girl Jewel. One big beautiful, happy, family." Dean leaned over and gave Sam quick pick on the lips. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Dean can you take her? I think I need a nap." Sam asked, a look of pain spreading across his face. "Take her!"

"Sammy, whats wrong?"

"MY head Dean." Sam screamed waking both babies.

"O god, okay." Dean said walking over to the crib to place the calm babies in it. "Just breath Sammy."

"Dean..." It came out a whisper as the white heat over took him.

_

* * *

"Get away from my children!" Dean screamed from the wall._

_"Dean my boy, you really should watch who you mate with. Incest isn't very healthy." The dry voice cackled._

_"FUCK YOU!" Dean screamed. _

_"Stop it, your hurting him!" Jewel screamed._

_"Honey, run. Both of you run. And don't look back!!" Sam commanded._

_"No Daddy! You need us, we can help you. It won't hurt all we have to do is concentrate." Robbie spoke._

* * *

The vision flashed in and out. Then it was gone and blackness devoured him.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own, you don't sue.

* * *

-:- Chapter Thirteen-:- The End?-:-

* * *

As Sam came to he was met with shining moss-green eyes.

"Fuck. Thank god. Don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me!?" Dean exploded as he wrapped his arms around Sam.

"God Dean. Where are they?" Sam panicked.

"Jack took them for a little bit Sammy. She just wants to do a couple of protection spells and that, you know that stuff we would won't to do but can't." Dean chuckled, a little.

"Okay. Good, they'll need them." Sam spoke.

"What did you see Sam?" Dean asked the burning question.

"Um I...god Dean it was offal! The yellow-eyed demon had you pinned to a wall. And Jewel and Robbie, they have abilities too, what kind I have no clue. But they wouldn't run and...and... then Robbie... it was like he was glowing red and Jewel blue."

"What do you mean glowing?"

"It was like the color radiate of them."

"OK. What else happen? Did we kill it, did he hurt them?" Dean snarled.

"I don't know. That's all I saw." Sam whispered. Then a crash came for the room down the hall.

"Holly SHIT!" Jack screamed.

"Stay." Dean commanded as he walked out of the room to see what was happening.

"What happened?" He asked.

"That kids a little flame thrower!" She spoke, eyes wide face shaped in shock.

"Seriously?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Ya. I scorched my wall." She pointed.

"That's my boy!" Dean praised. "What about my baby girl?"

"Defiantly not fire. My guess would maybe be water or ice?"

"Well I guess we won't know until she uses them right? So for now, she'll be normal. Just like her Daddy." Dean coed.

"Is Sam awake yet?" She asked finishing the spell.

"Ya. He's really shaken up." Dean commented, never take his eyes of the kids.

"Well I'm done with them. If you want to grab one I'll take the other into him."

**

* * *

-:- One Year later -:-**

* * *

"DA..." Jewel cried. Sam had just finished putting them into there car seats.

"Thanks Jack. For everything." Dean spoke, hugging her.

"It was my pleasure." She spoke hugging him back. "Now you boys don't be strangers. And bring those angles back to see me."

"Of course we will." Sam spoke hugging her, also. "You're practically there Aunt. Would you mind if they called you that?"

"No Sam. Not at all. You four are the only family I got." She smiled. "Now get goin' before I start balling like a little school girl."

"Bye Jack. We'll see you soon." Dean spoke as he got in the car, Sam fallowing.

She waved as they drove off onto the road. Drove to a new city, new job, new evil.

"You all have a hard road ahead." The shadow spoke.

"You think I don't know that, Johnny boy."

* * *

And that's all she wrote. Don't worry there is a sequel, when I don't know, but there will be one! I want to express my thanx to everyone who read it and/or reviewed it. I had my doubts with it but it turned out not bad. 


End file.
